


It’s the first time

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	It’s the first time

这是他和爱人同居的第二天。

昨天他们搬行李、打扫新家累的倒头便睡。还没感受到同居的浪漫气息，一天就这么过去了。

直到早晨，金博洋睡着睡着忽然梦到一只考拉挂在了他的身上。努力睁开双眼，才发现不是考拉，是紧紧抱着他的羽生结弦。看着羽生睡的那么香，呼吸声均匀的打在他的脸上，他才有了点同居的实感。

在床上又腻乎了一会儿的两个人总算下定决心起了床，在搬家用的大纸壳箱子上凑合的吃了一点麦片，马上又开始整理他们的东西。

“天天，这个箱子是你的还是我的？”羽生指着一个黑色的行李箱，又示意天天，“你那边也有个一模一样的黑箱子。”

“……就算你这么问我我也不知道。怎么咱们还会有一样的箱子呢？”

“我和天天心有灵犀嘛。”羽生笑了出来，“反正不管是谁的都是要收拾的，先都打开吧。”

金博洋听话的点点头，拉开了他身边的黑箱子拉链。他还依稀记得自己的黑箱子里放着他玫瑰金的外套，可是自己手边的这个黑箱子里面放着的却是羽生经常用的那个噗桑的纸巾盒。

“羽生，这边这个箱子是你的，你要过来收拾吗？”没人回应，他疑惑地抬起头，看着羽生正盯着他箱子里的衣服出神。

金博洋站起身艰难的跨过一个又一个纸箱子，降落在羽生面前：“怎么了？都不说话？”

“天天。”羽生指了指压在底下的一件衣服的角，层层叠叠的蕾丝还露了出来，“这…这是女仆装吗？”

！！！

金博洋现在只觉得自己五雷轰顶，不知道现在他抱着箱子跑掉还来不来得及。此时羽生已经从那一堆衣服块儿里面把裙子抽了出来，展开抖了抖：“还真是女仆装啊……”

一时因为羞耻忘记了说话的金博洋终于红着脸艰难的开口：“那个……我可以解释。”

之前他们花滑队聚在他家玩，他输了真心话大冒险，被要求穿女装。他当时以“我是大老爷们儿我家没有女装”这个理由暂且逃过一劫。没想到过了小半个月，他老铁笑眯眯的在全队的面前递给他一套衣服。被赶鸭子上架的金博洋迫于形势还是被逼无奈的践行了他半个月前的约定。

估计黑照还留在这帮损友的手机里。

从此这条裙子就在他衣柜里叠成方块儿做着冷宫娘娘，这次搬家收拾东西的时候他也没仔细看，顺手就把它和别的衣服块儿一起放到行李箱了，没想到被他牛哥当场抓包。

羽生听完他的解释开始委屈的闹小脾气了：“天天居然在别人面前穿这个……我都没看到过……”他没继续说下去，但是他眼中恳切和期待的光芒出卖了他。

“……”想到从前的尴尬今天还要再重演一次，金博洋觉得自己要窒息了。可是要是哄不好面前这个乱吃飞醋的祖宗，他能在接下来的两三天里用各种手段迫使自己穿。与其到时候横生枝节，还不如现在来个痛快！

他难得在羽生面前硬气的把一整套女仆装拿起来，走进卧室，还把门锁上了。

半晌，羽生的手机响了起来。

“天天？怎么在同一屋檐下还打电话？”

“……那个，我不好意思出去。现在门没锁，你进来吧……”电话里金博洋的声音越来越小，像是勇气值耗光断电了一样。羽生微笑着挂断了电话，站起身来去找他的宝贝儿。

听到门被推开的金博洋,慢慢转过身努力让自已面对羽生结弦。他从穿上这条裙子从镜子里看到自己的那一刻开始,就已经认定了羽生肯定不会轻易放过他，当初的硬气已经灰飞烟灭。现在的他预感到接下来可能会发生的事情,连羽生的眼睛都不敢看,脸都要变成番茄了。

对羽生来说,眼前的场面真是他见过的最美妙的:白皙的脖颈上系着黑底白边的蝴蝶结,低胸的设计露出了精致的锁骨;泡泡袖圆鼓鼓的膨在肩头,让人有咬一口的冲动;由于有好好锻炼,金博洋的鼓起来的胸肌被黑色的布料紧紧的裹住,仔细看能看到凸起的两个小点;同样是黑底白蕾丝边的短裙偶尔在大腿上划过,有点粗糙的蕾丝在白嫩的腿上留下一点点红痕;细细的小腿和比普通男孩子要小一些的脚被套进了乳白色的高筒袜里,它的主人还在因为紧张不安的挪动脚尖,让人更加有征服的欲望。

他咽了咽口水,再开口时声音带了几分暗哑：“我生气了。”

他上前抱住那个僵硬的不知所措的小孩,一下下摸着他的背让他放松,指尖传来的光滑的布料手感好极了,“天天居然在别人面前穿成这样,我生气了。”

看着金博洋羞红了一张脸咬紧嘴唇不肯开口,他气呼呼的戳子戳衣料下凸起来的乳头,“都被别人看到了。”

“哈啊…我不知道…结弦…这衣服好像变小了,我以前穿还没有这么勒的……”

“没有变小,是你的胸变大了。”羽生不由分说的把金博洋推倒在身后的床上,分开金博洋的双腿跪坐在他腿间,“你最近跟着我好好锻炼,这里也没少长嘛。”说着用手大肆蹂躏着黑色布料下的胸肌。

“呜——疼…结弦别生气,我错了……”金博洋眼泪汪汪的看着眼前生气的爱人,艰难的伸出双臂示好的捧住他的脸颊,“要…要做吗？”

羽生结弦有些惊讶,他没想到他的小天天会主动提出来这件事。从前他们两个交往的时候聚少离多,也没什么机会做爱,顶多是用手和嘴帮对方解决问题。

今天是他们两个名副其实的第一次。

他低下头,咬住蝴蝶结的缎带,慢慢把结扯开，给金博洋一种自己是被拆开的礼物的感觉。意思很明确了。

羽生在吻他。

轻轻的舔上小孩的嘴唇,表达不满般的咬了一  
下。随后深入到口腔,吸着天天的舌头,感受到对方试图躲避,结果根本无处可逃时的慌乱心情,愈发心情舒畅的加深这个吻,发出滋儿滋儿的水声,让人听了脸红心跳。

这不是他们第一次接吻,但绝对是时间最长的一次。直到金博洋觉得已经缺氧、不轻不重的用小拳头捶羽生的肩膀,羽生才意犹未尽的分开。

可能是觉得理亏,金博洋嘴唇都肿了却没有出言抱怨,他沉默的搂住了羽生,舔了舔他下巴上的伤疤。

无声的邀请。

羽生被小孩儿逗笑了。他温柔的抚摸过天天肉乎乎的脸蛋儿轻轻捏了一下:“再怎么说也是第一次啊,我会温柔的对天天的。”

“嗯。”

两人再次唇齿相依。这回的吻不带任何怒意,只有无限的爱意与缱绻。羽生趁着接吻时手再次伸向了天天的后背,拉下了拉链:“胸勒的难受了吧?现在好点了吗?。”

金博洋乖巧的点点头。羽生拉下了他女仆装连衣裙的上身,带着蓬蓬袖的布料都堆在他的腰侧，手指再次拂过天天的胸口。刚刚大力揉捏留下的红印还在,他有些心疼的戳了戳。看着天天已经挺起来的乳头,他笑着用指尖捻着，“刚刚就注意到了,天天转过来的时候乳头就立起来了,这么期待我对你做点什么吗?”

羽生的呼吸扫在他有些酸麻的胸部,在加上来自乳头的快感,金博洋不由得叫出了声。

“啊啊啊……我没有,是…是布料磨的……唔!”

羽生张嘴咬住了另一侧红点,空出来的一只手伸向了金博洋的裙底。感觉到内裤已经被前液润湿,羽生眨着眼睛看着已经陷入情欲的爱人,不再欺负他的胸口。他拉了拉裙下内裤的边缘,他的天天就乖乖的抬起屁股,又长又白皙的双腿也配合着他手上的动作褪去了内裤。

金博洋能感觉到自己在颤抖。“第一次”的认知在他脑袋里不停的敲打着,他半是紧张半是兴奋的紧紧抓住身下的床单,等待着羽生的下一步动作。

羽生看着金博洋的性器慢慢立起,把裙子都顶了起来,他伸手隔着布料撸了几下硬挺的柱身，满意的看到黑色的布料上深色的水迹。一把在金博洋的惊呼下掀开裙子,把头埋在层层叠叠的蕾丝下,开始服侍他的天天。感受到来自爱人的颤抖,他含着性器、轻轻抚摸着金博洋白嫩的大腿根,仿佛是叫他放松一样,却完美的起到了反效果。

这也不是羽生第一次帮他口了。也许是今天身上的女仆装给了他不同的感觉,亦或是联想到之前从来不会进行的最后一步,他的反应要比平时敏感的多。连堆在腰间的布料,偶尔因为自己的轻喘拂过肌肤也能带给他奇异的快感感觉到天天的性器在自己嘴里越涨越大,对爱人的尺寸了熟于心的羽生捧着性器的根部慢慢的吐了出来。涨的更大的阴茎连上面的脉络都突突的跳动,顶端的马眼被有些粗糙的白色蕾丝覆盖着,像顶着白头纱的新娘,又纯洁又淫荡。

羽生看见天天想要发泄却又不好意思开口、只是咬着嘴唇可怜巴巴的看着自己,他能清晰的感觉到自己的性器也在裤子里愈发鼓胀了。解开拉链,利索的一气呵成脱掉外裤扔在床下内裤已经撑出了勃起阴茎的形状,他对面的伴侣仅看了一眼这光景就不好意思的偏过头去。羽生有些艰难的挪动到了床头柜附近伸手拉开一格,拿出了草莓味的润滑剂。

“还备了这种东西……色坯…”

“天天都答应和我住在一起了,今天的事早晚  
都会发生的,”羽生开口时自己都吓了一跳,声音中情欲的色彩太浓重了,衬着自己的少年音竟多了几分色气。他拧开瓶盖在金博洋面前晃了晃:“我这是有备无患。”

怕他受伤,羽生搂过他的肩头,轻轻的把一根手指往后庭里送,“天天放松啊,疼了一定要告诉我。”金博洋紧闭着眼睛,能感觉到羽生安慰的吻过他的脸颊和睫毛。同时后穴的润滑剂也逐渐被体温暖化,羽生又加进去一根手指来回抽插着,偶尔弯曲起来寻找着前列腺的敏感点。

随着第三根手指的加入,身后异样的感觉越来越强烈。当羽生的手指在他体内搅动的时候他能感觉到一股隐秘的火苗从那私密处直通脑。“就…就是那里…”羽生会意,大肆按揉着好不容易寻到的那处,直逼着身下的人奶声奶气的叫起来:“啊.…啊……结弦,好喜欢……再多点也没关系…你…你进来吧……”

润滑剂已经被打出了白色的沫子,羽生把自己的T恤和内裤也一并扔到床下,性器的顶端对准了一张一合的穴口,“天天……疼就跟我说千万别忍着啊…”

看着他们即将相连的地方,金博洋用虎牙咬着嘴唇,脸都要埋到枕头里了,“嗯…慢点……”前端顶进去的时候他疼的呼吸一滞,羽生在一瞬间察觉到了他的抗拒,硬生生的停在原地不再深入。他睁开泪眼,心疼的摸过爱人额头上憋出的青筋。这时羽生的手再次抚摸过他的性器,他索性就随着上下撸动的时候慢慢缓解身后的刺痛。待他觉得好一些了之后,心一横腿盘住羽生的腰努力往前一推——

进去了一大半。

羽生看着这小孩这么撩他结果自己一下子被刺激的挤下眼泪的样子,又好气又心疼。此时金博洋的腿还死死的勾着他的腰把他往自己的方向带,他便顺了他的意,把已经有些胀痛的性器一插到底。

“天天,要停下来吗？”听见羽生这么问他,金博洋气的把脸鼓起来,你都插进来了还这么问我!

“别停!你不许走!”他伸手摸摸两个人相交的地方,“你现在可是我的人了……啊啊啊!”

羽生听到这话可是再君子也忍不住了。他大力的顶出顶进,金博洋只觉得他连呼吸都不畅。在浮沉摇摆中只能死死的抓住羽生。身下的裙子和羽生的T恤在此时渴望更多肌肤相亲的金博洋眼里全都成了坏蛋。他不满的拽着羽生的袖口,羽生察觉到他的小动作却只是微微一笑,也不顺着他,自顾自的一次一次变换着角度碾过他的敏感点

“哈啊….结弦…我…太多了啊!呜呜…好舒服……”

金博洋身下的裙子在不停的运动下也被推上了胯部,和上衣堆在一块儿。他忍无可忍的想要把它脱下来,他也的确用几乎使不上力的双手这么做了。女仆装砸在地上和羽生的下衣衣服混在一起,像他们一样密不可分。

暴风骤雨之下,金博洋只觉得羽生的性器已经嵌入了他的最深处。他几乎在意识不清之下只知道用被欺负狠了的、有些嘶哑的小奶音叫着“结弦”。羽生感觉到埋在他的天天体内的性器被愈发兴奋的吞吐着,知道金博洋快要高潮了。

他扣紧挚爱的肩膀:“一起。”

高潮的时候两个人忘情的吻在一起。金博洋只觉得一股微凉的液体进到了他身体里,回神一看自己也是射了羽生一腹肌,当即头一歪就想装睡。

羽生倒是没有拆穿他:“天天好好睡吧，我帮你收拾。”

金博洋做戏做到底,装作因为太困而逐渐失去知觉的样子说着:“你把这衣服给我扔了…”就抿着嘴乖乖的装睡。

他听见羽生答应下来,开始下床把衣服都捡起来然后放到了门外,然后走到他身旁准备带他去洗澡。

就在他真的要睡着的时候,他感觉到有人在细细的抚摸自己的小腿和脚踝,“天天的腿真好看。”像是自言自语道。紧接着才开始恋恋不舍的给他脱袜子,抱着他去了浴室。

我男朋友…好像很喜欢我这个扮相?

真的睡着的天天在有意识的最后一刻这样想到。

金博洋醒来的时候已经是下午了。羽生听见卧室里的动静，走进来递给他一杯温水。

他“咕嘟咕嘟”喝掉大半杯，又嚷着饿了想吃肯德基。羽生拗不过这个小孩，心想反正他们两个都吃不胖，索性由着他点了宅急送。

“裙子扔了没？”金博洋一边往嘴里塞着鸡米花一边含含糊糊的问羽生。

“扔了扔了。”羽生咬了一口汉堡同样含含糊糊的回道。

不存在的。

当然是又藏到衣柜深处了。这可是我和天天第一次的见证～


End file.
